


day 2: pets

by awesomems



Series: Summer Pride Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Pets, They get a dog, it wasn't an au when i wrote it but i don't mention powers, so it could be interpreted as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: in which bucky adopts a dog without steve knowing but he's not mad about it.





	day 2: pets

Bucky’s mind was racing as he made the short walk from the animal shelter to his and Steve’s apartment. He’d been volunteering at their local rescue for around six months now, just to get out of the house. About a month in, they took in a four-year-old pit mix named Riley, and she was instantly drawn to Bucky.

Now, five months later, he was bringing said dog home to convince Steve to foster her. They hadn’t exactly talked about it, but Bucky felt that he dropped some pretty obvious hints about getting a pet someday. It just worked out that someday would be today.

When he opened the door to their apartment, he didn’t see Steve around, which was good. It gave him more time to think of what he was going to say. That time didn’t end up being very long, as Steve came out of their shared bedroom, hair still wet from recently coming out of the shower.

“Buck? How was your―” He stopped in his tracks when he saw Riley.

“Okay, let me explain. No one would adopt her! All the people would just walk by, and she just looked so sad. It’s been months! They look, and they’re all hypocrites since they seem good at first but then are immediately are disinterested as soon as they find out she’s a pittie mix,” Bucky ranted. During this entire tirade, Steve had already kneeled down to scratch behind her ears. Her tail was wagging as he pet and baby-talked to her.

“What’s her name?”

“Riley,” Bucky smiled. “She likes you already.”

“We’re keeping her, right?”

  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from tumblr but [here's mine](itstimetogetthingsstraight.tumblr.com) if you want it.
> 
> kudos and comments (esp constructive criticism) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
